Blast To Virtuality
by shockinglyawesome
Summary: April was a master gamer. She could beat any video game she picked up within 2hrs. But when a freak accident happens and she gets sucked into the virtual world-she finds the potential she never knew she had and finds out games r more real then she thinks.
1. April

BLAST TO VIRTUALITY

April Hork was never the one to fit in. With a lifestyle of sitting on her butt all day playing video games and on RPG sites on Facebook, she never got anything accomplished. Or so people thought. To April, she got tons of things accomplished. Onto the final level of the hardest game within two hours of first getting it was her greatest. But her skills will be put to the test when she gets sucked into the world of video games and meets some interesting people…and creatures along the way. Please enjoy, BLAST TO VIRTUALITY.

CHAPTER ONE-APRIL

"NO, NO, NOOOO!" April said as the car crashed into a wall and blew up. "DANGIT! I was so close to finishing!" April had bright red hair with navy blue eyes. She was one of the whitest people you would meet too.

"April?" Her mother called upstairs. April was still mad that she had lost the racing game but answered back,

"Yes mom?"

"Come outside with me and walk around, it's going to be the prettiest day of the week, come outside."

"No thanks mom."

"Why not?" April was trying to think of an excuse.

"I-"

"Don't give me that 'I don't feel well' excuse." April looked around. "You just want to play more on those video games."

"Well…"

"Can you for once come outside and stop being so anti-social? For God's sake your 15! You're too old for those dumb games!" April was shocked at what her mom said.

"I'm hardly old enough…" She mumbled. "Why don't you get Autumn to do it?"

"Autumn is 17 and has a drivers license. I can't control when your sister is going to be here or not anymore. She apparently has a life outside of video games, unlike some children of mine." April stared at the staircase and flicked it off. Good thing her mother couldn't see her up there.

"Fine." She sat the controller down and turned off her PS3. She looked around at her whole entertainment room. She had a PS3, PS2, PSP, PS Move, PS, Xbox, Xbox360, Game cube, Game boy, Game boy Advanced, Nintendo DS, and a Wii. She was able to save up money and buy all of these except for her PS and Game boy. Her parents had bought those two first for her, which got her started.  
April walked outside with her mother in the small suburbia. Other kids played and rode their bikes. That's when her friend Marjorie showed up. Marjorie had light brown hair with green eyes and was white. April saw an excuse to go back inside.

"Mom?" She looked at April. "Can I show Marjorie something inside?" Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Fine April." April grabbed Marjorie's hand excitedly and ran into the house.

"What do you want to show me?" Marj asked.

"Huh?" Marj looked at April strangely. "Oh yeah, that was just an excuse." Marj got offended and crossed her arms.

"What? For your stupid vids?" April rolled her eyes. She didn't really like Marjorie but she was the only one that would talk to her. Marj was three years younger than her. To Marj, she felt like she was the coolest kid on the block to have a best friend that was older than her, but nobody really knew who April was. Being inside all the time.

"They're not stupid Marj." She said as she hooked up her Xbox 360. Marj stared at her.

"Yeah well I'm going to go tell your mom that you just used me as an excuse if you really don't show me something." April glared at her.

"Fine." She looked around. "Here, I'll show you a video game!"

"Something besides that!"

"Then look at the couch! There, I showed you something!"

"I'm telling your mom." She turned to go downstairs when April grabbed her.

"Fine, there's something down in the basement that's SUPER cool." April lead the anxious 12-year-old down into the basement. "It's called the-" She pushed Marj in there. "TRAP!"

"HEY!" April shut the door and locked it behind her. She laughed to herself. "April, you'll regret this!"

"Yeah? Like how?"

"I figured you might try and do that, so I snuck some of your video games." April turned around and stared at the door.

"Which ones?" Inside, Marj turned on a light and read the titles.

"Seems like your Jak and Daxter and Ratchet and Clank games." April stared intently at the door. "Then there are some random discs that I grabbed." April opened the door.

"Give me those."

"I'll gladly give them to you once you show me something for real." April sighed.

"There's nothing in this house that's interesting."

"Sure there is! I bet there's a lot of antique stuff down here."

"How should I know? I never come down to this junky basement." Just then, Marj saw something covered in the corner.

"What's that?" She took the sheet off of it to have dust fly everywhere and them cough.

"I don't know, an old machine." This machine had a lazar thing pointing out of the top of it and down to the ground. It was green with a wide base and a disc slot.

"I think we're supposed to slide discs into it and it'll project it like a projector." April stared at it wearily.

"C'mon Marj, let's not mess with it. It looks kind of creepy."

"No way! You tried to lock me in this dusty place! I'm getting pay back!" Marj opened all the cases and started shoving a bunch of discs into it.

"HEY! MARJ STOP IT!" April tried to stop her but she didn't until all the discs she had were stuffed into it.

"There! Now what are you going to do?" April punched Marj.

"Those were my favorite games!"

"OW!" The two started punching and hitting each other. Through all the commotion, April threw Marj off of her and she hit the machine. Suddenly, it turned on and started making sounds. Marj gasped and scooted away from it. "Woh…." The lazar part started moving and aimed at April. They both were shocked as the lazar shot out at April.

"What the-" She never got time to finish. She disappeared leaving Marj speechless. She suddenly screamed and ran out of the basement.

April awoke to see she was on a curve. She sat up and held her head.

"What just happened?" She looked around to see that everything was futuristic looking. "What-" She saw that all the people had long, pointy ears and the cars were flying. "What the-" Everyone started to stare at her. "What the hell! Ahhhhhh! Where am I?" People looked at her as if she were crazy. "What are you all looking at? Where am I? Who are you people?" She suddenly looked into the water to see her hair in a ponytail, with big navy blue eyes, a sweater vest and jeans on, and had long, pointy ears as well. She stared at herself for a long time then screamed. Everyone stared at her and covered their ears.

"Who's screaming?" A familiar male voice came. April stopped screaming and listened carefully to the voice. "Does someone need help?"

"Who knows!" Came another familiar male voice. "Probably some drunk chick screaming because she thinks a puddle of rain water is the ocean!" That's when April felt a raindrop hit the back of her head. She didn't move a muscle.

"If you're wondering who's screaming, it was that girl over there!" A random woman informed them. "Make her shut up!" April closed her eyes as she heard there footsteps come closer to her and a hand touch her back.

"Are you alright?" She heard the first male voice say. April opened her eyes and turned slowly to see, the one and only, Jak and Daxter. She slightly smiled, then laughed. Jak and Daxter looked at each other.

"Uh-" Then April fainted.


	2. Daxter

CHAPTER TWO-DAXTER

"Hey, hey! Heeeeelllloooo!" Daxter said as April was coming to. "Yup, I think she's dead."

"Cut it out Daxter! She's opening her eyes." Jak replied. April finally was wide aware of what she was seeing. Thoughts started racing through her head as she saw the two game characters. "Are you ok? You took quite a nap."

"Um…" April finally said. They stared at her.

"I think that's all she can do, say um and scream." Daxter said.

"Your Jak and Daxter." They looked at each other.

"Yeah."

"But-that's impossible…unless…" She gasped then. "Marjorie!"

"Who?" April looked at him.

"Um, nothing." Jak and Daxter looked at her like she was weird. "Just a movie I saw the other day about a girl named Marjorie."

"Whatever."

"So where are you from, and why were you screaming?" Jak asked curiously.

"Oh…well…" April thought of a story she could say. She couldn't let them know she was from the REAL world. That would break them, to know that they were just some video game characters. To them, this world was the real world. Plus, she wanted to have some fun. "Uh, Dead Town."

"WHAT?" Jak and Daxter both asked. April realized that she had said the town that used to be Sandover Village.

"Well, yeah." They looked at her. "There was a secret village below the depths of it that lived in secrecy."

"Redundant much?" Daxter said.

"Oh, well anyways, there was an attack there recently by a lot of uh…" She thought. "Metalheads! And they killed my whole village except for me! So I barely escaped with my life and ran here. I was screaming because uh, I was still sad about my villages deaths." They looked at her unsure.

"Well, ok." Jak said. "So you don't have any place to stay I suppose?" She nodded. Jak looked at Daxter.

"Woh! Ah no! She IS NOT staying with Tess and I!" He said.

"Ah come on Daxter."

"No way! She can stay with you!"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, Kierra and I don't want to have visitors." He said looking around.

"Well Tess and I-"

"I don't care, she's staying with you!" Daxter crossed his arms.

"Fine."

"I'll be right back, I have to go kill off some Metalheads."

"Without me?"

"Kierra and Tess are having a girls day so they don't know about her yet and aren't here. That means you have to watch her." April felt like she was a baby.

"Can't you call them or something to make them watch her?"

"Daxter!"

"Fine, fine, I'll watch her." Jak nodded as he left. It was quiet as Daxter got up. "Well, come on!" April looked at him.

"Where are we going?" She asked shyly.

"To the Naughty Ottsle! If I have to watch you, I'm going to have fun while doing so." April knew what the Naughty Ottsle was and she smiled.

"Do I get to drink?" Daxter stared at her.

"You know, I would but 18 is legal here. And the police are still strict about that so uh, no." April frowned.

"So are you going to get drunk?" She asked while walking outside with him.

"Sure am!" Daxter thought and looked at her. "Say, you just got here, how do you that the Naughty Ottsle is a bar?" April looked around.

"Uh, it's very popular." Daxter looked at her.

"Really?"

"Um, YEAH!"

"AWESOME!" He looked at her with a happy face. "I like you, how about I give you a free soda?" April smiled.

"Ok!"

Once they finally arrived there-everything was going great. April just watched all the drunken people get drunker and all the sane people just laugh. That's when Tess and Kierra came in. By this time, Daxter had already got himself drunk and forgot all about telling them about April. They paid no mind to the 15-year-old. It wasn't uncommon to see them with fake ID's to get a drink. April wanted to introduce herself but she wasn't positive herself that if this was a dream or if this was real. Suddenly, a fat, drunk man came up to Kierra and slapped her butt.

"Hey beautiful!" He said. His breath was putrid. Kierra clamped her nose shut and pushed him away.

"Um, sorry, I'm taken."

"Aw, come on. Just a kiss, like he's gona knows!" April wandered why all the guys liked Kierra.

"Yeah, he will know and do you know who my boyfriend is?"

"No and I don't care."

"His name is Jak. Ring a bell?" The fat guy looked over at his friends and they whispered something to him. April couldn't hear what but the man turned around to her.

"Don't care."

"Just wait! He's going to beat you up."

"Still don't care!" Kierra tried to free herself from his grip but he kept pulling her toward him.

"Daxter! Do something!" She realized then that Daxter was knocked out.

"Come on precious!"

"Get off." She slapped him. The fat man got mad and slapped her back. She squealed and fell to the ground. April's eyes widened and she gasped. She couldn't believe how weak Kierra really was.

"Now give me a kiss!"

"No!" He was getting ready to hit her again when April stood up the same time Tess did. Tess realized that she stood up as April screamed out,

"Hey! Fat face!" The man turned around with his fist still in the air. "The Lady said no." He let go of Kierra and walked over to the small girl.

"And what are you going to do pipsqueak?" April clutched her fist and smiled. Showtime.

"Beat the leaving shit out of you."


End file.
